But You're So Far Away
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Oneshot: "So much to do and so much to say; if only tomorrow wasn't too late" Out of all of Sky's friends Riven is the emotional drunk.. One night of a shitty game of madden and a confession from his best friend that might just give Sky a sense of hope..


Sky had a few different definitions of his friends. He has the best friend, who would switch places with him and who stood beside him since childhood. For example, he and Brandon grew up together in the castle. Brandon even traded places with him at Red Fountain. Brandon became the prince of Eraklyon while he became Brandon's squire.

Then there is the smart, friendly friend, such as Timmy who is willing to help you with your homework in return of a partner for the local comic book convention.

While you are relapsing from a night of seeing nerds in costumes handing out collectible cards like it is candy, you can always rely on a friend like Nabu to drag you to the gym to get that desiring fit body. Even if you don't feel like working out, he will toss you a controller so you can play rivarly game of Maden.

Everyone has that friend that you can tell anyone almost anything. Sky would slightly consider Helia to be that friend, the one who always gave out great advice... especially with the ladies.

Lastly but not least, there is that obnoxious friend who will steal your food, crash on your couch, and attend on your family functions that they were never invited to. That same friend is also incredibly cocky, a jerk, not to mention he is an arrogant ass hole who only cares for his own feelings... yeah Sky is aware he has a friend like that. He happens to be known as Riven.

**_-X-_**

Sky rubbed his eyes, groaning as the digital clock read 3:21 am in big orange block numbers. He was overall thankful for the good looks that he had inherited from his father's side of the family, and the cobalt blue eyes from his mother. He was unfortunately blessed with a small bladder. He cussed a few words and headed towards the bathroom, stepping over his friends that had crashed at his bachelor pad last night.

The last seventeen years had really taken a toll on him.

Before he had gotten to the bathroom, he noticed his Riven sitting on the couch, playing one shitty game of maden. His eyes were focused on the telvision screen. His fingers were barely moving across the controller.

"Fumble. Fuck." He heard the words that spat out of Riven's mouth. Sky heads to the bathroom, knowing that something is wrong with the anal retentive Riven. As he goes to the bathroom, he decides whether to approach Riven.

He decides on a firm decision that Riven will sort it out on his own. His decision changes when he walks out of the bathroom and still finds Riven huddled over the coffee table, his head hung low. The room was filled with a stench of alcohol.

Sky noticed that there had been a pile of beer cans resting on the coffee table. Of course he knew where he had gotten the alcohol. His family "stash" which was really easy to find and contained a lot of alcohol.

He picks up the controller and takes a seat next to Riven.

He doesn't say anything and niether does Sky. Riven ends his game and restarts it a new game.

"Family stash huh?" Sky wrinkles is nose and engulfed the smell of the overload of beer Riven had consumed over the last four hours.

He shrugs his shoulders, as he slams down the controller onto the table. He looks exhausted and even an idiot could see Riven was not okay. The game ends, with a gloomy Riven and for the first time in his life Sky beat Riven in Madden. He wants to treasure this win, but he knows this isn't Riven. This isn't the Riven that would give it his all, even if it was for a video game.

"_94 to 6_." Sky chuckles, "ridiculous and pathetic man."

Riven blinked a few times, and opened another can of beer. Not that he needed it or anything. He then opened another one and passed it to Sky. Sky nodded his head and took a drink.

"I told her I loved her. I fucking told her I loved her."

Sky chocked on his beer, spitting it out all over the floor. He would have to remind the family maid to clean it up in the morning. "Shit, man seriously?"

He nodded his head and burried his face into his hands. Sky turned to look at his friend, "You seriously told her you loved her?" Sky was in shock, overload of everything that had happened.

Riven turned his head and glared at Sky, "Yeah obviously Sky."

Sky's eyes were wide and his mouth opening was gapped. "Wait, like you told the girl who ignored you everyday of your life, the one with the crazy highlights, teased hair, and flashy painted nails that you loved her. We are are talking about the same girl who always threw basketballs at your head and the only girl that you beat you in Karate right?"

"Yes Sky! That same girl." Riven narrowed his eyes in Sky's dirrection. "The same girl that I asked to be my girlfriend thirteen times til she accepted."

"Now it's over." He laughed to himself bitterly and ran his hands through his hair.

Sky felt bad as he didn't say another word. The silence filled the open air, as Riven stared at the ground. He swore he saw a tear or two fall to the ground. He wasn't going to say anything, Riven was always the emotional drunk.

"That was the last thing I ever got to say to her. And it will be the last thing I ever will say. This is some for real shit." Riven shook his head, the last months were hell. Real hell. He thought it was a nightmare for a while, but then he opened his eyes and realized that this was reality. The only girl he ever vowed to love was gone.

"Is she coming back?" Sky gulped down the remaining beer in his can. He didn't realize that this was the reason why his friend would always come into school with bloodshot eyes and a real tired looking face. He coulnd't believe that Riven would actually have the audacity nor balls to tell another girl that he loved her. He blinked another time to make sure he was in reality and not some drunken dream that he would wake up from.

"Does she look like she is coming back man?" Riven shouted, slamming his fists into the coffee table in front of him.

Sky didn't move, even when he knew he should have. "She is never coming back Sky. Her parents made her move to Europe, does it look like Musa is coming back any time soon?"

"I'm sorry." Sky muttered not knowing what else to say. The air was getting thicker and the silence was killing, almost threatening.

"Whatever, it doesn't fucking matter anymore." Riven tossed the empty beer can away into the trash and glared at the television.

Sky went to say something but Riven cut him off, "Just go back to bed Sky. Go." Riven slammed his controller down and rolled over into the cushion of the couch as his dreary eyes and mixed emotions lead him into a far off world, one better than what he was use to living to.

Sky stood up, nodding his head and headed towards the others. He wasn't about to go and piss Riven off even more. The man had been through enough, let alone he actually told a girl he was in love with her. As shocking as it was, Riven actually made a good boyfriend when he wasn't off pissing girls off, or doing stupid things to lead to his meaningless breakups. Musa was the for real girl.

Sky followed the dim lights along the hallway and paused as he was walking. Just maybe tonight, just maybe he would take advantage of what had unfolded before him and give Bloom a call, just maybe begging for one last shot. Times like these are what give people hope, the hope that someday, things may turn out okay in the end.

_**-XXX-**_

Blehh, so this was total and complete shit and eight times of randomness.. not to mention this one-shot was just kind of a drabble thing that was stuck in my head and has been for awhile now. I started this awhile ago and just now decided to finish it. It really does not have any particiular meaning, just something I created off of the top of my head. It kinda sucks, and it kinda has some meaning and hope in it.. and idk, just read and enjoy!

Anywho, please review and tell me what you all think.. I know you want too :)


End file.
